Oysters, Sandalwood, Bach and Bourbon
by subcutaneous
Summary: Set after "Tinker, Tenor, Doctor, Spy," Seven decides to resume her social lessons, only with a new mentor: the Captain. Femslash.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Excited to finally be posting my first J/7 fic after 15 years of reading and shipping them. Tried to create lots of build up with this one! That said, there is a little bit of Samantha Wildman/Seven of Nine in here, but bear with it and trust that I will give you a significant J/7 resolution :) Please review if you feel so inclined. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Seven of Nine walked back to the Cargo Bay with a pad in hand, going over her last batch of data analysis for the evening before she would regenerate. The Doctor's surprise party had been an interesting affair. She agreed with Captain Janeway's decision to award him the medal of commendation for his clever maneuvers in outwitting the Hierarchy. She even agreed to summon the Doctor to the celebration, where she gave him a congratulatory kiss on the cheek. As she continued to explore the full range of human emotions—and those assimilated by her holographic associate—she realized that the Doctor must have experienced an overwhelming amount of embarrassment in the past few days, having had all of his fantasies exposed to the crew. Although there were several about her that were particularly uncomfortable, she had enough affection for him as a friend to alleviate some of his injured feelings, even if she did not return his romantic sentiments.<p>

As she entered the sequence for her regeneration cycle into her alcove, she found herself drifting off into a deeply contemplative, even meditative state. She did not dream, per say, but experienced a level of relaxation that allowed her to find some clarity, making sense of things that had not previously come to light. For instance, there were many aspects of the Doctor's predicament that she could relate to, and that actually reminded her of her own continuing confusion with her social progress. Normally, she would discuss these thoughts with the Doctor himself, as he had been her mentor with regard to social lessons, including those pertaining to romance and sexuality. But, given the revelation of his fixation on her, she felt she could no longer discuss these matters with him, for both their sake's. That left only one other person whom she trusted enough to bring her concerns.

* * *

><p>"Come in," Janeway tried not to bark too harshly from her chair. She had just sat down, finally, after a long and exhausting evening of festivities, followed by a duty shift. She was ready to read her book and nod off to sleep if it would be so kind as to not evade her, for once. Suffice it to say, she was in no mood to be disturbed.<p>

Her eyes trailed up to where the visitor stood. Her scowl morphed into concern when saw Seven standing there, looking apprehensive.

"Seven? What's wrong?"

"Nothing, Captain. That is, nothing of immediate urgency."

Janeway rolled her eyes a little.

"Well, something must be pretty urgent if you're coming to my quarters this late. What is it?"

"It is…the Doctor. His fantasies have triggered some…complex emotions for me."

Janeway thought back on Seven's involvement over the past few days, her image frequently evoked during the Doctor's most intimate daydreams. She had not stopped to consider then just how embarrassing, even violating, that must have felt for Seven, especially as she and others had been witness to some rather revealing scenarios.

"Seven..." Janeway made a concerted effort not to blush as she spoke. "I'm sorry you had to see that, and I'm sorry that others, including myself, intruded upon his—and, inadvertently, your— privacy."

"I am unfazed by nudity, Captain," Seven quickly clarified. "The fact that several crewmembers have seen me partially unclothed, including yourself, does not disturb me as much as I am sure it has disturbed the owner of those fantasies. It is not an ideal situation, though that is not what I wish to discuss."

Now Janeway couldn't help the slight flush invading her cheeks. She couldn't even imagine being that exposed in front of her colleagues and not being affected. Still, she didn't want to pass on her own shame, reserve, or whatever it was to Seven. She cleared her throat and hoped the younger woman didn't notice her reaction, although she was almost sure she did. Seven rarely missed a beat.

"Alright. So, then…" she urged Seven to continue. She really hated having to drag things out of her sometimes.

"It has occurred to me that just as the Doctor's capacity for daydreaming was programmed, so were his other functions and responses, including the framework from which he drew those fantasies."

Janeway shook her head.

"I'm not sure I follow."

Seven sighed. Janeway noted the flush now painting the blonde's complexion and felt a little guilty as she continued to listen.

"The Doctor was programmed to have a sexual response to female physiology. He was, in essence, given his sexuality by those who programmed him, much in their own image."

"Go on," Janeway raised an eyebrow, her interest peaked.

"When the Borg took away my individuality, they took away my ability to develop my sexuality on my own. I barely had a childhood, let alone an adolescence or puberty. Now that I am recovering my humanity, however, I am beginning to develop those capacities, but I have needed significant guidance in this arena."

Janeway nodded, still not sure where this was going.

"It is my concern that the Doctor—along with several colluding members of this crew—have also programmed _my_ sexuality. They have provided me with knowledge and encouraged me into situations that are shaped by their own identities and experiences."

"Interesting…" Janeway usually felt like she could keep up with the former Borg, but currently she was at a loss. She needed more information. "I thought you stopped your social lessons with the Doctor in regards to dating?"

"I did. But only because I found no suitable mates within the narrow range I was given."

"I see," Janeway swallowed. She was starting to sense where this may be going, and she was not sure she was prepared for it.

"When I was under the Doctor's tutelage, I was only asked to consider men."

Janeway took a deep breath before she could bring herself to ask the next question.

"Do you think…you may be attracted to women?"

Seven shifted from one leg to the other. Janeway hoped she had not misinterpreted, but was pretty sure she was on the right track.

"I am… uncertain. Though I would like the opportunity to explore this potential."

Janeway forced a bit of a smile, making sure she appeared as open and accepting of this potential as she could possibly be.

"I think that's reasonable."

"However, I do not believe the Doctor would be the proper mentor in this capacity. For one, he appears to be infatuated with me, and secondly, he has no experience with intimate relations between women."

"Uh huh," Janeway's throat went dry. She took a sip of her water.

"Captain…" Seven gulped. "I will understand if you deny my request. However, I cannot think of another woman who would be suitable for this position. I would greatly appreciate your assistance."

It took all of Janeway's strength not to allow her jaw to drop.

"Seven…I don't know what impression I've given or what you may have heard, but… I don't have any experience with other women either."

"That is not necessary," Seven corrected. "I simply feel that I require a woman I am comfortable with, whom I trust, to help me in this venture. To help me consider potential candidates, oversee my progress and provide certain feedback when solicited."

Janeway finally put her book down on the table next to her, along with her mug. She clearly would not be getting any sleep tonight. Though she was genuinely pleased Seven trusted her enough to come to her with such a request, she was deeply disturbed by the prospect, and not because she was in any way homophobic. In fact, it was quite the opposite. She had experienced a number of same-sex attractions throughout her life, though none of them had ever come to fruition. Her heterosexual dalliances had always resulted in far more success. _Though not much_, she thought, remembering Mark. While her relationships with men had been satisfying for what they were, deep down she had always known her desire for women was there and would not go away. And yet, she had tried her hardest to avoid those feelings, whether it was the remaining effects of her small Indiana community's more conservative values, or the fact that she too in many ways had been "programmed" into believing heterosexuality would be the more suitable identity for someone trying to climb the ranks of Starfleet.

"Captain?" Seven jarred Janeway back into their current conversation.

"Sorry. It's just…I'm flattered that you came to me, really. I'm happy you feel we're close enough for you to share these feelings with me, I'm just not sure I have much to offer," she lied, silently cursing herself.

"I understand. I will explore other options. Perhaps Lieutenant Torres would be willing to assist me."

Janeway knew Belanna was more likely to gouge out her own eyeballs and offer them to Neelix to make a stew before she'd be willing to help Seven with something like this. She figured Seven had to know that as well. The truth was, Seven still didn't have many friends among the crew. She was depending on her.

"No, I'll do it," Janeway responded, feigning confidence.

"Are you sure?" Seven asked.

"Not entirely, if I can be honest, but I'm willing to help. I may not be an expert in same-sex love affairs, but I can certainly listen and offer my full support of whatever you decide is best for you."

Seven nodded, back to her stoic self for the time being. "Thank you, Captain. I will provide you with further instructions when needed."

"Ah," Janeway smirked. "Isn't that my job? As your mentor?"

She smirked back. "Very well. I will report to you when requested."

"Give me at least a few days," Janeway warned. "I may need to do some research, just so it's not a complete case of the blind leading the blind."

Seven's cheeks went pink again at the prospect of what "research" for this assignment might look like. She chased those thoughts away for now, especially in the presence of her mentor, though the heightened pigmentation in the Captain's cheeks signaled she too was contemplating this "research."

"Understood," Seven swallowed. "I will be patient. Again, thank you."

"My pleasure," Janeway smiled. Half of her meant it, and the other half was plotting her getaway in an escape pod.

The blonde nodded her appreciation once again before exiting. Once the doors swished shut behind her, Janeway stood, rubbing her temples as she and crossed to the replicator, where she retrieved a much needed cup of coffee and all the literature on lesbian courtship she could get her hands on.


	2. Chapter 2

Several days later, the Captain asked Seven to meet her at 0600 hours in the mess hall for breakfast, as they often did. This time, however, rather than meeting at their usual table in the middle of the morning hubbub, Seven found Janeway sitting at a smaller table in the corner, somewhat hidden by a partition.

"Captain," Seven greeted her.

"Good morning, Seven," Janeway smiled, looking up from her pad. "Sit."

The blonde pulled out the chair and sat in her usual upright, slightly awkward position.

"I've given some consideration to your prospects," Janeway whispered. "But I want to make something clear first."

Seven's eyebrow rose. Janeway knew she had her full attention.

"Proceed," she gave the unnecessary go ahead.

"You see… I realized, as I was digging into personnel files and trying to ascertain who may be interested in relationships with other women, that this is not something a Captain would typically do for a member of her crew. In fact, under any other circumstances, this would likely be considered inappropriate, even unethical."

Seven nodded. "I would agree. However, these are not typical circumstances, as we are in the Delta Quadrant and I am not technically a Starfleet Officer."

"Yes, you're right, but you _are_ a member of my crew, and therefore I have a certain responsibility to you, as well as the others. I figure, since I helped you regain your independence from the Collective, part of that responsibility is to help you adapt to your humanity, so I'm willing to make exceptions in this case… to an extent. But there's still a certain level of…distance I have to keep. Do you understand?"

"I believe so, Captain. You wish to keep our current project 'under wraps' so to speak?"

Janeway smirked. She always found it amusing and endearing when Seven appeared to be trying out a new human expression for the first time.

"Do you think we can manage that?"

"Certainly. I will not discuss this matter with any other member of the crew."

Janeway smiled.

"Excellent. Now," she cleared her throat and lowered her voice to an even deeper whisper as she slid the pad to Seven across the table. "Unfortunately, the pool isn't very large. I've made a note to talk to Starfleet about increasing the diversity aboard vessels in the future, but for now, these are your options."

Seven briefly perused the list. There were three names there: Lieutenants Jackson and Verida, and Ensign Hartley. She sighed, appearing visibly distressed.

Janeway frowned. "I realize it's not an exhaustive list, but…"

"Far from it," Seven interrupted. "One name cannot even technically be classified as a list."

"One? But there are three names there."

"Yes. However, Lieutenants Jackson and Verida have commenced an intimate relationship with one another."

"Oh?" Janeway was taken aback. "I had no idea. Neither of them have mentioned anything, nor has anyone else. How did you…"

"I observed them once engaging in sexualized banter in Jeffries tube sixty eight."

Janeway tried not to choke on her eggs. She wiped her mouth with her napkin, and watched with sympathy as Seven's ears appeared to burn crimson.

"I see. Well, that's…"

"I do not wish to further compromise their privacy," Seven swallowed. Janeway nodded, finding that more than acceptable.

"Noted," she responded. "Well then, what about Ensign Hartley?"

Seven appeared expressionless for a few moments. Janeway watched her scan through the summaries she had compiled on each of the candidates.

"Impressive record…acceptable levels of education and experience….commendable recreational activities…"

Janeway rolled her eyes.

"Seven, you're not reviewing job applicants."

Seven looked up, appearing confused.

"Do you think she's attractive?" Janeway whispered. She felt funny asking such a direct question, but thought it was necessary.

Seven appeared contemplative once again.

"I… suppose her facial structure is not unappealing."

Janeway did her best to stifle a laugh.

"Coming from you, I guess that's flattery."

Seven now rolled her eyes.

"I do not think it necessary for me to be immediately drawn to procrea... that is…" Seven stopped, realizing her error, apparently reassessing the situation and trying to come up with a non-heteronormative explanation. "Whatever our level of sexual involvement may be, I have heard it said that attraction is not always immediate. One's interest in another as a potential mate may develop over time."

"That's true, though there's usually some level of desire from the get go. At least an appreciation of some…physical…assets," Janeway lowered her voice again, part of her still chastising herself for agreeing to do this in the first place.

Seven sighed, very softly. "I do not find her unappealing, Captain. I believe she would be an appropriate attempt at a first date."

"Alright then," Janeway smirked. "Your first assignment is to ask her out."

"Very well. How shall I proceed?"

"How did you proceed when you asked your first male companion for a date?"

Seven tried to remember. "I believe I put myself in a situation where we were alone, found a point of common ground we could commence conversation with, and then suggested we continue that conversation over dinner."

"Well," Janeway leaned back a little in her chair, trying to get comfortable. "At this stage of the game, things aren't all that different. The same technique should work regardless of gender."

"Understood," Seven acknowledged. "I will make an attempt."

"Let me know how it goes. If I know anything about Ensign Hartley, I'm sure she'll say yes." Janeway swallowed a little, hoping the often brash, overly confident demeanor of the Ensign would not spell disaster here. "Once you pick a time and place, let me know if you'd like me to be there as well."

"I would. The Doctor often sat in observance from a distance so he was able to give me sufficient feedback on my performance."

Janeway softened again, smiling.

"No worries, Seven. I'll be there."

The former drone attempted a small smile. "My duty shift starts in less than ten minutes."

"You're dismissed," Janeway replied with a smirk.

Seven nodded, and as she lifted her tray from the table and stood, looked back over her shoulder at the Captain.

"Thank you."

Janeway nodded then shrugged her off, trying to act like it was no big deal, when really that couldn't have been further from the truth. She had never been able to have a conversation with someone about homosexuality to this extent, and it felt equal parts freeing and terrifying. She tossed the rest of her breakfast before returning to the Bridge.


	3. Chapter 3

"Ensign Hartley," Seven greeted the young half human, half Bajoran woman with short, dark hair in Engineering.

Hartley looked up from the console she was working at, peering over each of her own shoulders before responding.

"Me?"

"You are the only Ensign Hartley on this vessel," Seven noted dryly.

"You got a point," Hartley tried to joke. Seven stared at her blankly. "Can I help you?"

"Yes…that is, I wished to congratulate you on your recent win in the billiards tournament. Lieutenant Paris is a remarkable player, and yet you defeated him."

Hartley scrunched up her nose a little, her mouth hanging open for a moment before she caught herself.

"Uh….that's…thanks. I had no idea you were interested in pool."

"It requires a commendable level of skill. Heightened concentration, geometric strategizing. However, I have not yet had the opportunity to play."

"Really? I'm sure the guys would be happy to squeeze you in for a round or two," Hartley smirked.

"I would not be interested in that invitation," Seven attempted to steer things in another direction. "However, I would like to extend one of my own. Would you care to join me on the Holodeck for a game, perhaps accompanied by dinner?"

Hartley tried not to laugh, but failed. She often laughed when she was nervous, or found absurdity in a situation that seemed inexplicable. Seven just looked at her, horrified.

"Sorry," she put her hand on the blonde's forearm as she regained control. Seven tried not to tense up. "You're not trying to ask me out, are you?"

Seven swallowed and shifted, putting her hands behind her back as she did when she needed to remind herself to stay confident in social scenarios.

"I was."

Hartley's eyes grew wide. She looked around the room again, making sure there wasn't another Ensign somewhere snickering behind a bulkhead, but it appeared that no one had put Seven up to this.

"Um, okay," she agreed, acting nonchalantly. "When's good for you?"

"I complete my shift in Astrometrics at 2000 hours. Would 2100 hours suffice?"

"Works for me," Hartley shrugged.

"Very well," Seven smirked, making a concerted effort to lighten her approach. "I look forward to it."

The blonde then briskly left the console and exited Engineering, leaving Ensign Hartley stunned, and more than a little excited.

* * *

><p>Janeway should have expected to hear back from Seven by the end of the day. The younger woman was not one to delay any assignment, even personal ones. She read over Seven's instructions and made her way to the Holodeck when they were scheduled to meet prior to Ensign Hartley's arrival.<p>

She spotted Seven from across the room, sitting at the bar in Sandrine's. Her blonde hair was styled in a neat ponytail, and her blue dress clung to her chest then flowed gracefully away from the curves of her hips. _She certainly doesn't need any fashion advice_, Janeway thought as she approached, still wearing her uniform.

"Good evening, Seven," she greeted her. "You look lovely."

"Thank you," Seven tried to smile, but her nerves were evident.

"You sure you're ready for this?" Janeway asked, putting a hand on her shoulder.

The blonde simply nodded. Moments later, she looked towards the door as Ensign Hartley entered.

"Alright," Janeway whispered. "I'll be right here. Remember: try to act natural and just be yourself." She realized that probably wasn't the best advice she could give, but it was all she could think to offer.

Seven crossed the room to the small table where the Ensign was seated. She wore grey slacks and a black turtle neck, decidedly more casual than Seven.

"Hey!" Hartley greeted her, standing. "You're here."

"We agreed upon 2100 hours, did we not?"

"Well yeah, it's just part of me didn't expect you'd really show."

Seven's eyebrow rose. She did not understand the tendency other's had to worry over trivial hypotheses. She sighed and decided to move on.

"Shall we proceed with the game?"

"Let's do it."

Seven watched carefully, always the attentive pupil, as Hartley gathered the colorful orbs and placed them in a triangular formation, surrounded by a wooden casing. She followed her lead in choosing a cue and chalking up, and then stood back as the Ensign showed her how to break.

"I didn't make any in, so it's your go. Solids or stripes."

Seven tried to adjust her body to mimic the movements Hartley made. She positioned the cue in front of her target, pulled back, and struck the ball so hard it bounced off the table and hit a holographic character sitting nearby. Janeway witnessed all of this and winced.

"Sorry!" Hartley apologized to the man, laughing as she retrieved the ball. "Damn, Seven! Not so hard. Guess I need to start with some of the basics."

She stood behind Seven, and the former drone visibly stiffened.

"Trust me," Hartley tried to sound patient.

Seven briefly looked over at Janeway, who was watching the bartender pour her a glass of synthehol. She took a deep breath and tried to relax, allowing the Ensign to put one hand on her elbow.

"Okay, you want to hold it like this, then hit the ball with just enough force to get the one you want in a pocket. Like this," she moved Seven's arm. As they followed through with the stroke, Ensign Hartley's breasts brushed lightly against her back. Seven blushed, but did not necessarily feel aroused.

"I'll give you that one, since you're new," Hartley smirked.

Seven did not like feeling so out of her depth, but as they continued to play, she started to feel more and more comfortable. Janeway sipped her bourbon as she watched the interaction. Every time Seven took her turn, Hartley stood behind her, blatantly staring at her ass. Janeway pursed her lips and took another gulp before allowing the bartender to give her a refill.

Once the game was over and Seven was resigned to having lost her first match, the two sat back at the table as their food was served.

"Can I be honest?" Hartley asked.

"You seem to have a penchant for stating whatever comes to mind," Seven swallowed. "Proceed."

"It's just…I had no idea you were gay."

"I am not yet certain I identify as 'gay,'" Seven was quick to correct.

"Oh, so you're bisexual?" Hartley barely hid her scoff. "That makes more sense."

Seven looked at her with aggravation. "I do not understand your need to make such distinctions at this point in our acquaintance."

"No, it's fine. I don't really care, it's just...you're so femme, no one would ever think you were into women."

Seven continued to appear confused. "I did not realize there was a particular 'look' one needed to fulfill."

Hartley shook her head and sighed. "You'll figure it out. Just…you might want to dress a little more, I don't know, just less…"

"What?" Seven urged her to continue.

"Straight," Hartley chuckled. "Not that you don't look great."

Seven sighed, formally ticked off. "I do not appreciate these rules and assumptions."

Hartley appeared unfazed, but Seven had all but lost her appetite. They ate in silence for the remainder of their meal. When they were finished, Seven stood.

"Want a rematch?" Hartley asked playfully.

Seven was almost nauseated by her persistence, since it was clear this was going nowhere.

"No," she stated abruptly. "I wish to terminate the remainder of our evening, though I appreciate your efforts."

She reached out to shake the Ensign's hand. Hartley shrugged, giving her a pitying look as she accepted the gesture. Seven resisted the urge to break her hand.

"Suit yourself. Good luck," she giggled once again as she left.

Seven stood there for a moment, gathering herself as she remembered Captain Janeway must have witnessed the entire debacle. She slowly made her way back to the bar.

"That didn't look like it ended well," Janeway noted softly, now sipping on her third round.

"There will not be a second date," Seven scowled.

Janeway smiled. It had been so long since she'd been on a date, she'd forgotten how jarring the experience could be when it was not a love connection.

"Care to fill me in?"

Seven sighed. "It appears I have much to learn regarding same-sex cultural tendencies."

Janeway looked baffled.

"Such as?"

"Apparently there is a certain style of dress required if one wants to be recognized as gay, lesbian or bisexual. There also seems to be a distaste for not clearly identifying as one or the other."

Janeway shook her head.

"Those are all stereotypes, Seven. We left those kinds of generalizations behind back in the twenty first century."

"Apparently Ensign Hartley has not made the temporal leap."

Janeway laughed, checking in with Seven to make sure she was okay. She was glad to see a glimmer of a smile in the younger woman's eyes.

"I'm sorry it wasn't a success," Janeway whispered in her gravelly, somewhat sleepy, slightly tipsy tone. "I hope you won't let this discourage you."

"I fail to see another option," Seven replied. "There are no other lesbians aboard Voyager."

"Not 'out' lesbians, no. But that doesn't mean something couldn't develop with someone else. There may be others who simply choose not to put a label on themselves."

"Perhaps."

"I'll keep my eyes and ears open," Janeway smiled.

Seven turned to her, noticing the dilation of her pupils and other signs of intoxication.

"Thank you, Captain. May I accompany you back to your quarters?"

Janeway blushed a little, knowing full well Seven meant she would walk her to her quarters and then return to the Cargo Bay, but she was surprised her mind wandered briefly to other possibilities.

"No, no, I'll be fine. I'll see you at the senior staff meeting, 0800."

"As you wish," Seven replied. "Goodnight, Captain."

"Goodnight, Seven."

Janeway watched as she made her way to the exit, trying not to stare as blatantly as the decidedly awful Ensign Hartley. She cursed herself and asked for one more drink before retiring for the night.


	4. Chapter 4

Samantha Wildman tried to ignore the cackling coming from a few tables behind her. She was attempting to get her work done so she could help Naomi write an essay later that evening, but the voices of the crew members, especially Ensign Hartley, were making it difficult to concentrate.

"Can you believe it? A woman that hot with absolutely no social skills? It's a tragedy."

"At least she asked you out," Lieutenant Jackson noted. "You're the envy of every guy on this ship."

"And more women then you'd think," Lieutenant Verida added.

"I didn't even get a kiss goodnight!" Hartley whined. "She was as cold as a winter on Vulcan. Actually, I think Tuvok's got more personality."

The group began to howl with laughter again. Samantha considered saying something. She didn't like bullies and gossips, especially when their target was someone she cared about. Seven had always been very kind to her, and she was incredibly sweet to Naomi. _Maybe if you weren't just after her body you'd see there's much more to her_, she thought. _Much more._

She and her husband had always been polyamorous, something her family and friends back home could never understand, but it worked for them. They were supposed to tell each other before they ventured outside of their relationship, but considering the circumstances, she thought he would be willing to make an exception. They were still a long way from home, and she wasn't even sure they'd get back during her lifetime. Before now, she hadn't thought her crush on Seven could amount to anything, but hearing she'd been out with Ensign Hartley gave her hope.

That evening, after she put Naomi to bed, she decided to pay a visit to Cargo Bay Two.

"Ensign Wildman," Seven greeted her. "Is everything alright?"

"Oh, yes. Everything's great, actually. Naomi finally finished her essay. Sent it off to the Captain in the nick of time. Thanks for helping her with the math."

Seven nodded. "She is an impressive child."

"She is," Samantha nodded back proudly. They stood in silence for a few moments. She swallowed.

"Actually, that's not what I came here to talk to you about."

Seven's eyebrow rose.

"How may I assist you?"

"Well," Samantha took a few steps forward. "I heard Ensign Hartley talking about your date in the Mess Hall earlier."

Seven turned bright red and looked away, clearly embarrassed.

"No, don't worry! I mean, she's completely obnoxious, but she'll get over it soon enough. It's no wonder you didn't enjoy yourself."

"I am unaccustomed to everyone knowing my personal affairs," Seven whispered through gritted teeth. "It is unpleasant."

"I know. That's why I tend to keep to myself mostly. I'm a pretty private person, and news travels fast on a ship this size. I'm sorry to even bring it up to you, but I thought you should know."

"Thank you, Ensign," Seven gulped.

"I've told you, call me Sam," she smiled. "Anyway, I just wanted to let you know that if you ever wanted to try it again—I mean…going out…with another woman—I'd be happy to get together sometime."

Seven looked confused.

"You are married, are you not?"

"My husband and I have an arrangement. We love each other, don't get me wrong. We just don't believe in monogamy."

"Intriguing," Seven remarked. "I am unsure whether or not I prefer monogamous relationships as opposed to the alternative. In fact, I am uncertain about a great number of things as of late. At times I feel as if I am further behind in my understanding of humanity than when I first came aboard Voyager."

Sam smiled. "It's a lot to take in. For what it's worth, I think you're doing great."

Seven finally allowed herself to make eye contact with the other woman. Sam had always been very friendly, though their relationship had not extended far beyond the occasional away mission together and conversation regarding Naomi. She was taken aback that Sam would have any romantic interest in her, as she had not seen any signs. Then again, she realized she was no expert in flirtation, and given Ensign Hartley's shock at her own interest in women, she hated to prejudge someone else. Now that she consciously took notice, Sam was also not unattractive. Her blonde curly hair and blue eyes were similar to her own, though she was shorter and differently proportioned. She got lost for a moment as she scanned the Ensign's body, only to be brought back by the sound of Sam clearing her throat.

"I apologize," Seven put her hands behind her back, again appearing embarrassed.

"It's alright," Sam smirked.

"I believe I would enjoy spending time together, if the offer still stands," Seven replied hesitantly.

"Of course it does," Sam beamed. "Let me know when you're free."

"I will, Ens…Sam."

Samantha left the Cargo Bay, and Seven resisted the urge to go to Janeway's quarters immediately. She would wait to speak with her in the morning.

* * *

><p>"Samantha Wildman!" Janeway tried not to scoff as she sat behind the desk in her Ready Room.<p>

"Actually, she prefers 'Sam'."

Janeway's eyes went wide as the corners of her mouth curved into a smile.

"I see," she whispered. "You appear to be much more excited about this date than the last."

"Sam is a very genuine individual, unlike Ensign Hartley. She also has numerous physical attributes that I find…acceptable," Seven blushed.

Janeway ignored the pang sharply gnawing at the center of her chest.

"Well," she continued to smile. "When will this be taking place?"

"Tomorrow night. Lieutenant Paris and Ensign Kim have informed the crew they are reviving their 'Luau' themed gatherings in the Holodeck. Sam and I will attend the festivities. If you also attend, you will be able to observe us."

Janeway felt slightly dizzy, but she nodded all the same.

"I'll be there."

After Seven left, Janeway notified Chakotay that no one was to disturb her unless they were under attack. She remained in her Ready Room for the rest of the afternoon.


	5. Chapter 5

"Seven! Do you like my flower?" Naomi ran up to her and showed her the purple orchid in her hair. Her mother told the young girl she could come to the party for the first hour before heading to bed.

"Species Orchidaceae," Seven stated, bending down to touch the flower. "It goes nicely with the color of your hair."

"Thanks!" Naomi smiled at Seven and her mother before returning to help Neelix set up the hors devours.

"You made her night," Sam laughed.

Seven smiled back. "Shall we proceed to the serving line?"

They made their way over to the refreshments, bright cocktails topped off with paper umbrellas and a pu pu platter large enough to feed and army. They fixed themselves plates and headed to a table near the fire pit.

Janeway entered on the arm of Tuvok, dressed in her white linen pant suit. Truthfully, she didn't feel like attending this shin dig, but she had promised Seven. She only had to beg Tuvok for ten minutes before he agreed to suffer through it with her.

As they walked into the main courtyard, they were immediately approached by two scantily clad women, barely covered in coconut shells and grass skirts, who placed floral leis around their necks.

"Thanks," Janeway stated, then whispered to Tuvok. "It always did feel a bit like Risa, didn't it?"

"One would have hoped his tastes would have developed over time," the Vulcan responded.

Janeway laughed and pulled him towards the food. On their way to the table, she noticed Seven sitting by the fire with Sam. They were sharing food off each other's plates and sitting rather closely, fully engaged in conversation. Janeway thought she had never seen Seven so relaxed.

"Captain?" Tuvok called to her. She hadn't realized she'd stopped walking.

"Sorry. Carry on," she urged.

About an hour later, it was getting harder and harder for Janeway to watch the pair without looking suspicious. Like it or not, she wasn't the only one who was noticing them.

"I've heard this is her second date with a woman this week," Paris whispered to the group.

"Hartley won't shut up about it in Engineering," Belanna lamented.

"I don't get it," Harry admitted. "Sam's married."

"Harry, we don't know her situation. Let's not judge," Janeway insisted.

That seemed to end the conversation. Tom and Belanna exchanged looks behind Janeway's back. It was well known that she and Seven were close, so there was a good chance the Captain knew something, and an even better chance they'd never find out what it was.

By midnight most of the crew had left the party. Neelix stayed behind to clean up the dinner mess, and Janeway, against his protests, offered to help so she could continue to keep an eye on things. She half listened to the Talaxian's stories about the shenanigans of the evening, watching Sam gently touch Seven's arm as she laughed. She had been sure no one else found the former Borg as funny as she did, but apparently she was wrong. Soon, the two blondes were walking towards the exit. Janeway knew she couldn't follow them from there.

"Captain? Why don't you call it a night. I can take it from here. You look exhausted," Neelix suggested.

"Thank you, my friend. I'm afraid I did overdo it this evening," she replied.

"I don't think you're the only one," he smirked, dipping his head in the direction of Seven and Sam. "I haven't seen Samantha drink that much since before Naomi was born."

"Must be nerves," Janeway mused.

"What's that?"

She realized she'd given more information than she should have. It was time to leave.

"Nothing, Neelix. Wonderful party. Thank you for your superb hospitality," she smiled, suppressing a belch.

"Anytime, Captain!"

After making a concerted effort not to visibly stumble on her way back to her quarters, Janeway pulled off her linen suit and threw herself into bed. As she shut her eyes, she imagined what it would have been like to be Seven's date at the party, sharing a drink with her by the fire, guiding her through the room with a hand gently caressing the small of her back, the crew whispering every time they moved closer together. _My crew. Of which Seven is a member, _she reminder herself_._ She bit her lip, fighting back the urge to give in to lonely, drunk tears, and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Janeway sat in her Ready Room again, sipping her fourth cup of extra bold, black coffee, doing her best to avoid everyone. She could feel herself slipping into seclusion. <em>Over what?<em> she asked herself. _This is outrageous. You know better._

At about 0700, her door finally chimed, and she signaled for Seven to enter.

"Ah," Janeway kept her calm. "Good to see you're not in the same state as I am."

"You mean 'hungover,' Captain?"

"That's one word for it."

"I do not consume synthehol so as to avoid feeling miserable the next day. That way, I do not lose valuable time with which to be productive."

Janeway knew she didn't mean to sound judgmental. She couldn't help it.

"That's probably for the best," the Captain yawned. "Though you seem to be able to have a good time without it."

Seven shifted. "If you are referring to my date with Sam, then yes. I did enjoy myself."

"Splendid," Janeway faked her best smile, though her mind was reeling with guesses as to just how much Seven had enjoyed herself. "Did you have any…would you like to discuss some of…"

"There is not very much to discuss," Seven cut her off. "You saw how we conducted ourselves during the party. After we left, I walked Sam back to her quarters where we exchanged an embrace, and then I returned to the Cargo Bay to regenerate."

Janeway tried to mask her relief as best she could, though she hadn't realized she was holding her breath until now. She inhaled deeply and then exhaled, very slowly.

"Good," she replied in a voice a little higher in pitch than usual. She cleared her throat. "It's best to take things slow, really. Get to know someone before…"

"Captain?"

"Yes?"

"Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine. Why do you ask?"

"You seem distracted, or agitated. We can discontinue our involvement in this matter if it is taking away time from your…"

"No, Seven," Janeway rose to her feet, crossed to the front of the desk and gently, hesitantly, placed a hand on her shoulder, as she was apt to do. "I'm happy to help. Really. That's my wish for you at the end of the day. Total happiness."

Seven smiled lightly. "I wish for your happiness as well."

Janeway smiled back, sadly.

"Would you care to sit? I'd like to hear more about your evening."

Seven took her place on the couch and Janeway followed. She listened to the younger woman recap most of her conversation with Sam the previous night. Janeway had to admit: Ensign Wildman was a lovely woman all around. She kept trying to remind herself of this so as not to imagine reassigning her to some permanent away mission that would require her to live on a shuttlecraft.

"When we said goodnight," Seven continued. "I believe she wanted to do more than embrace. However, I was still unsure, and I suppose she sensed it."

"What were you unsure about?" Janeway asked, hanging on to the tiniest bit of hope.

"Sam has significantly more experience, with men _and_ women," she swallowed. Janeway could tell it took a great deal to express her insecurity, but she proceeded. "I did not wish to be a disappointment."

"Seven…" Janeway soothed, shaking her head and laying a hand across the woman's forearm. "Listen to me. It's obvious she likes you, very much. Regardless of your level of experience, I assure you there's simply _no way_ you could be a disappointment."

Seven tilted her head to the side, inquisitively.

"How can you be sure?"

Janeway felt her skin heat up.

"I beg your pardon?"

"How do you know I would not be a disappointment to Sam? You are not able to hear her thoughts."

Janeway swallowed.

"No, but I…Seven, not only are you one of the most fascinating people on this ship, but you're undoubtedly one of the most brilliant and beautiful women I've ever encountered. I have no doubt Sam feels the same way."

Seven suddenly felt her own cheeks flush. She was not used to such blatant compliments, especially about her appearance, coming from the Captain. She chalked it up to modesty, though she had always found that emotion self-defeating and pointless.

"And if she doesn't, she certainly could have fooled me with the way she was looking at you last night."

"Thank you, Captain. Your words mean a lot to me."

_Not as much as I want them to_, Janeway finally admitted to herself.

"Well, I'm due on the Bridge in five minutes, so I'd better get myself in gear."

Seven stood. The women exchanged a few more heartfelt glances before Seven left. Janeway attempted to sit on the Bridge for half an hour before she retired to her solitude once again.


	6. Chapter 6

About a week passed as run-ins with some aliens whose territory they inadvertently invaded took up much of their time. Once the matter was settled and they were able to re-chart their course, Tom and Belanna officially announced their engagement. Seven and Sam had not been able to get together again in the meantime, and although she was hoping for a more private second date, Sam seized the opportunity to invite Seven to be her companion at the engagement party Neelix was planning.

Janeway arrived in the Mess Hall in her formal dress attire. She made her way through the room, congratulating Tom and Belanna, briefly mingling with other crew members before grabbing a glass of champagne off a tray and planting herself on a couch in the corner. She figured if people wanted to talk, they could come to her. Chakotay found her first.

"Decided to take a backseat to the evening's festivities, I see."

"It's been a hell of a week, Chakotay," she whispered. "Don't get me started."

"I don't blame you," he smirked. "We're all happy for them, but I think everyone's planning on making it an early night."

Just then the Mess Hall doors swished open. Seven walked in, arm-in-arm with Samantha Wildman. The two were dressed casually, Sam in a rust colored sweater and slacks, Seven in a pale blue blouse with tan trousers. She wore her hair down this evening. Janeway chugged the rest of her champagne.

"Wow," Chakotay sighed. "I have a feeling those two are about to steal the show."

Seven could feel everyone's eyes on them. She let go of Sam's arm.

"Don't be nervous," Sam whispered. "It doesn't matter what anyone else thinks, as long as you're comfortable."

"I am…attempting to be," she replied.

Sam put a hand on her back and smiled. Seven took a deep breath as they proceeded towards the newly engaged couple.

"Seven! Sam!" Paris glowed as he called to them. Belanna hit him in the ribs.

"Take it down a notch," she growled.

"Congratulations, Lieutenants," Seven offered. "Best wishes towards a long and successful marriage."

"We have to make it through the engagement first," Belanna scowled. "And chances are…"

"Belanna…" Tom nudged her.

Sam chuckled. "We're just glad to see you're finally going for it. It's about time."

"Thanks," Belanna made her best attempt at a smile.

Seven scanned the room. Her eyes finally landed on the Captain, who had two empty glasses on the small table in front of her and was receiving a third from Neelix. She worried for a moment about her intake of this substance, but saw that Chakotay was keeping her company, and Tuvok had just joined them. She made an effort to pull her attention back to the woman standing next to her.

"Would you care for a drink?" she asked Sam.

"I would," she replied, then turned back to Tom and Belanna. "We'll see you guys later."

Janeway continued to watch them, steadily downing the sparkling wine.

"You know," Chakotay began. "I know someone who was pretty sick the other day, so sick in fact she had to miss a few duty shifts and could barely make it through commanding her vessel during an attack."

"You don't have to beat around the bush with me, Commander," Janeway barked. "If you have something to say, I'd prefer you just say it."

"Okay, Kathryn," he whispered. "I think you're indulging a little too frequently as of late. It's not good for you, and it's not good for this ship. If something's bothering you…"

"Nothing is bothering me," she seethed. "I got us through that situation with the Tineeri, didn't I?"

"Yes, but…"

"Thanks for the concern, Chakotay," she got up from the couch before he could say another word.

As she stood, she didn't initially intend on making her way towards Sam and Seven, but her feet seemed to carry her there against her will. A little voice somewhere in the back of her mind attempted to stop her, but it was no use.

"Captain," Sam cheerfully greeted her. "How are you this evening?"

Seven turned around and faced Janeway, who she could tell from the haziness of her eyes and the smell of alcohol on her breath was not in a state of sobriety.

"Oh I'm fine," Janeway slurred a little. "Not as good as the two of you, I'm sure, but I'm just fine."

Seven's cheeks turned pink. Sam swallowed, unsure of why this was so awkward.

"Yes, we are having a good time together," Sam smiled. She looked at Seven and gently reached for her hand. Seven accepted it, but continued to notice her breath becoming erratic.

"_We_?" Janeway smirked. "It's gotten to that level, has it?"

"I…" Sam was at a loss for words.

"Let me ask you something, Ensign," Janeway boldly pressed forward, putting one hand on her hip, scratching her chin with the other. "What does Naomi think of you dating Seven?"

"She…well, I haven't told her anything yet. I think we're still trying to figure things out."

"I see," Janeway mused. "And her father? How do you think she'll feel about the fact that you're courting someone other than him?"

"Naomi doesn't even know her father," Sam responded, trying not to get too defensive. "And if she did, she'd…"

"So basically you're trying to find a replacement for him while we're stuck out here in the Delta Quadrant?" Janeway interrupted again. "Seven, how do you feel about raising a child?"

"Captain, I find this line of questioning inappropriate," Seven snarled, far less able to maintain her cool.

"Oh. Forgive me. I thought this was part of my duty," she emptied the contents of her glass into her mouth before putting it back on the tray. "If you'll excuse me." She exited the Mess Hall, leaving Sam and Seven completely stunned.

"What was _that_ all about?" Sam questioned Seven.

"I am uncertain," Seven lied, something she was not accustomed to. "Perhaps I should go check…"

"Yes, I think that's a good idea" Sam agreed.

Seven nodded, squeezing her hand a little before following the Captain.

* * *

><p>Janeway finally let Seven in after her door had chirped six times. Seven stormed into her quarters, only to find the Captain had strewn her dress coat onto the floor, pips scattered across the carpet. She slowly looked up to find Janeway in her black pants and grey tank, staring at her as she huffed, glistening with sweat as if she had been fighting someone, perhaps herself.<p>

"Captain, I demand an explanation for your behavior," Seven practically shouted.

"You _what_?" Janeway whispered hoarsely. "I'm sorry, Seven, since when do you get to make demands of me?"

"Since I asked you to be my mentor in what is still a very sensitive venture, and you instead chose to humiliate me in front of the only person with whom I have been able to achieve any progress."

Janeway laughed incredulously. "You asked me to observe you, give you feedback. That's what I'm doing."

"In private!" Seven responded through her teeth. "Not in front of Sam and the rest of the crew."

"Have you even thought about what getting into a relationship with this woman would be like? Had you considered your responsibility to Naomi, or what will happen when we get back to Earth and you find yourself playing second fiddle to her husband?"

"Why do you assume I am looking to form a long-term commitment?" Seven shot back. "Perhaps I am simply engaging in courtship with the hopes of achieving some kind of sexual experience."

"Oh, so that's all you're looking for then, is it? To sleep with her without forming any kind of attachment? Because I hate to tell you this, Seven, that woman wants more than sex."

Seven took a deep breath as she took a few steps towards the Captain. Janeway stood her ground.

"I asked you to be my mentor in this effort because I did not want the Doctor or anyone else attempting to make my decisions, and now you appear to be placing expectations on me as well."

"I'm sorry you feel that way," Janeway seethed. "I only want what's best for you."

Seven shifted from one leg to the other. She looked down, put her hands behind her back and then locked eyes with Janeway again.

"Sam _is_ what's best for me. She is the only woman on this ship who has shown me any interest in romantic involvement. There are no other options to explore."

"You don't know that," Janeway breathed heavily, shaking her head. "There may be others."

"None who have made their intentions clear," Seven replied.

Janeway took a step back and tripped over her discarded shoes. Seven caught her arm. The Captain looked down at the blonde's grip on her, then back up to her blue eyes as she steadied herself. Seven kept her hand there, afraid Janeway might still fall if she let go. Janeway stared at the woman, whose hair had fallen a little out of place in the shuffle. She slowly reached out and brushed some of the tresses behind her ear. Her fingers barely touched her cheek, but Seven felt the gesture somewhere deep within her abdomen. She had never experienced this sensation. She felt tingling begin to travel lower, then lower, until she could no longer focus on the image in front of her. She released the Captain's arm and took a step back.

"I must regenerate," she said abruptly as she turned to leave.

"Seven!" Janeway attempted to stop her, but she was gone.

The Captain stumbled over to her chair and immediately fell into it. She reached for the empty coffee mug next to her, and then suddenly shoved it off the table, jumping slightly at her own outburst. She curled her feet underneath her and bit down on the knuckles of her right hand as she slowly drifted off to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Janeway took a few days to think about what transpired before reaching out to Seven. She hated to admit it, but Chakotay was right: she had been over-indulging, and there was definitely something wrong. _Get a grip, Kathryn_ she told herself. _This crew needs you at your best. She needs you too, just not in the way you want her to. _She began to write a formal letter of apology to the former drone, when someone chimed at her Ready Room door. Thinking it was Seven, she allowed them to enter.

Sam Wildman stood before her, looking nervous out of her skull.

"Ensign," Janeway greeted her. "Please, have a seat."

"Thank you, Captain," the woman attempted to smile. "I hope I'm not disturbing you."

"Nothing that can't wait till later," she said, pushing the pad to the side. "Actually, I'm glad to see you. I need to apologize for the other night, at the engagement party. I had no right to come at you like that."

"I understand," Samantha nodded. "I appreciate the apology, but I get it."

"Get what?" Janeway's eyebrow rose.

"Your protectiveness of Seven. You've helped her through so much over the past few years. It's no wonder she looked to you for guidance through her coming out process."

Janeway swallowed.

"She told you?"

"Yes…and she said you asked her not to, but considering how upset she was the other night, I hope you'll forgive her for it."

Janeway's stomach cramped horribly. She had made Seven feel worse than she thought. _What the hell is wrong with you_.

"I am… truly sorry. I plan to speak with her myself, soon. And you're right, I am protective of her. But that doesn't mean she isn't more than capable of looking after herself."

Sam stared down at her lap, tugging at the sleeves of her uniform, before facing the Captain again.

"Captain, you don't know me very well, and you have no reason to trust what I'm going to tell you. I realize my situation with my husband isn't something everyone can understand."

"It's not my place to judge," Janeway quickly affirmed.

"Well, thank you, but I know that's part of your concern. I just want you to know that, whatever happens between me and Seven, I truly care about her. I won't rush into anything she's not ready for, and I wouldn't just turn her away if we do make it back to Earth. The truth is…she means more to me than anyone I've met in the past five years, and even before then."

Janeway wanted to break down right then and there, curl up into a ball and let Sam, with all of her mothering tendencies, console her as well. How could she be so selfish? Seven had an opportunity to be cared for, perhaps even loved, by this woman in ways that she herself simply could not. She needed to step back and let it happen.

"You don't owe me an explanation, Samantha, but I appreciate you telling me that," she sighed. "If this is what Seven wants, I promise not to interfere any further."

"That means so much, Captain," Sam smiled. "But I do think she will continue to need your support. After all, you're her best friend."

Janeway felt her cheeks grow warm at that statement, some of it pleasant, some of it unsettling. She was honored to be Seven's best friend, the closest friend she'd ever had in the short span of her human life. At the same time, it seemed that was all she'd ever be.

"Thank you, Ensign. I will keep that in mind. Hopefully she'll accept my apology as sincerely as you have."

"I'm sure she will," Sam granted her before she was dismissed.

Janeway immediately went back to drafting her letter to Seven. After she'd read it over more times than were necessary, she put a security lock on the pad and gave it to another Ensign to deliver to Cargo Bay Two.

* * *

><p>Three days after her message had been delivered to Seven, Janeway still had not heard from her. They were still in communication via combadge when it came to work, which was more than a little awkward, until Seven finally came to visit her in her quarters that evening.<p>

"I appreciated your letter," Seven told her as she stood across the room, her posture as upright and formal as ever.

"I hope you know I meant every word," Janeway insisted. "You have no idea how terrible I feel."

"There is no need for you to feel distressed," she responded. "It was a misunderstanding. I know now that you were simply concerned for my well-being."

"That's right," Janeway whispered.

"However, in the future I would ask that you share your concerns with me one-on-one."

"I think I can manage that," Janeway smirked.

Seven loosened up a bit as she took a few steps towards the couch where Janeway was seated.

"I also have another request," she said in a voice smaller than Janeway had ever heard her use.

"Yes?"

She sat next to the older woman. Janeway bit the inside of her lip to keep from sighing.

"I believe it is my duty, as someone who considers you more than just my Captain, but also my friend…to inform you that you should consider refraining from alcoholic beverages."

Janeway's eyes grew wide and her face turned beet red. She laughed a little, nervously.

"Uh…Seven…are you trying to tell me you think I have a drinking problem?"

"Do you believe you have a problem, Captain?"

Janeway paused. She wasn't sure she should allow the tables to be turned, letting Seven give her advice, though clearly too many lines had already been crossed.

"I think… sometimes I use alcohol to help me cope with situations that are…stressful," Janeway struggled to admit.

"That seems like an unhealthy coping mechanism," Seven stated matter-of-factly.

"Trust me, I know," Janeway tried to brush off the subject. "I wouldn't say I have an issue though."

"Will you attempt to at least limit your intake?" Seven urged. She looked at her with such genuine concern, Janeway couldn't help but give her something. She nodded slowly.

"Alright," she smiled at the blonde. "I'll give it a shot."

Seven smirked. Janeway needed to change the subject. She could only think of one other thing that would derail their current topic, and it was no more pleasant than the first.

"So, how are things with you and Sam?" she asked.

"Satisfactory," Seven replied. "Though I am still uncertain what course our relationship will take."

"Have you gotten together since the other night?"

"For dinner in the Mess Hall, accompanied by Naomi Wildman," Seven stated.

"Sounds like fun," Janeway smiled at the innocuous-sounding occasion.

"However, we are scheduled to see one another tomorrow evening," Seven gulped. "Naomi will be under the supervision of Neelix."

Janeway tried to process that information.

"So you'll be…"

"Alone. For the first time, yes," Seven confirmed.

"I see," Janeway swallowed. "How do you feel about that?"

"Unsettled. I am unsure of Sam's expectations for the evening."

"I'm sure she wants to…get to know you better…in a more intimate setting," Janeway couldn't help but state the obvious, even as it broke her heart.

Seven appeared to be pondering the possibilities. Her face contorted several times before she spoke again.

"Captain, I am unaccustomed to being passive. I believe I would feel more comfortable going into this situation if I had some idea of how I should proceed."

Janeway's skin all but ignited. She couldn't believe how quickly their conversation had escalated again.

"I'm…not sure I can help you with this one, Seven."

"But you have been the aggressor in sexual scenarios, have you not?"

_Don't answer that_, she told herself. There were certain lines that needed to remain uncrossed. Still…

"I have been known to make the first move now and again, but it's been a long time."

"What were some of the things you used to initiate an atmosphere of intimacy?" Seven questioned.

_Is she really asking me this?_ Janeway's eyebrow rose. _And why am I responding?_

"I think I found things that made me feel good about myself, that excited some of my… finer senses."

"Such as?"

Janeway searched her mind for something that would not lead her to the edge of insanity, though she was already feeling close.

"Oysters, for one. Classical music. Certain scents, aromas to create the mood."

"I have yet to try oysters. They do not appear appetizing."

"Oh, but they are," Janeway rose to her feet, needing to step away to regain some control. She made her way to the replicator and ordered up a dozen oysters, before bringing them back over to the couch. Seven looked down at them with disgust.

"Oysters are considered one of the most common aphrodisiacs," she noted. "Though they're not for everyone. These are a far cry from the ones in New England back on Earth, but they'll do. Try it."

Seven hesitantly picked up one of the shells and stared at it.

"Put it to your lips…right…and then suck it into your mouth." _Fuck_, she thought.

Her mind all but came undone as she watched Seven slurp the oyster between her teeth and tongue, closing her eyes in order to fully experience the sensation and flavor.

"What do you think?"

Seven licked her lips. "I believe I could get used to the texture."

_Shit._

"Alright. So try ordering some oysters with Sam tomorrow night, see where that takes you." _Are you insane!_

"You mentioned music. I have often found the Doctor's choice in classical music to be rather boisterous and unsettling, although it is mathematically impressive."

"There are thousands of composers," Janeway assured her. "Computer, play Bach, Cello Suite Number One, Prelude."

Janeway was about to instruct Seven to close her eyes again, savor the sounds, but she didn't need to. Seven already had her eyes closed. Janeway watched as she subtly followed the melody with her head, her lips growing rosier as she listened. She parted them slowly and appeared to align her breath with the rhythm. _Do not cry, Katie_ Janeway demanded from within as she continued to watch the woman enjoy her favorite piece. Finally, Seven opened her eyes.

"That worked for you, did it?"

"Yes," Seven whispered, then cleared her throat. "I believe so."

"Good."

"What about the aromas?" Seven remembered.

Janeway stood again, happy to get away so she could wipe her eyes as she went to her nightstand. When she returned to the couch, she handed Seven a small vile.

"Open it," she told her.

Seven removed the cap and brought the tiny bottle to her nose, inhaling. She closed her eyes again.

"What is it?"

"Sandalwood," Janeway responded. "My favorite. But again, it's not for everyone."

"I find it…especially pleasing…" she approved softly before opening her eyes a little and reaching forward with the bottle so Janeway could smell it herself. She leaned forward and inhaled the sweet, spicy scent, her eyes closing almost against their will. When she opened them, she realized how close she and Seven were. The blonde's breath mixed with the sandalwood and hit Janeway's upper lip. She looked into Seven's eyes for what seemed like an excruciating period of time.

Seven's breath had sped to a labored pace. She began to feel warmth creeping up her neck, and her lips seemed to vibrate as blood filled them. She looked back at Janeway enjoying the aroma and felt moisture gathering between her legs, another sensation she had yet to experience, not even with Sam. She pulled back again.

"I should get to sleep," Janeway came back to reality as well. "It's late."

"I am sorry. I have overstayed my welcome."

"No," Janeway corrected her. "You are always welcome."

Seven didn't know what to make of that. She nodded to the Captain, and bid her goodnight.

On the way back to the Cargo Bay, she retraced everything that had just taken place. She was not prepared for the conclusions she was coming to. Sam was clearly interested in engaging in sexual activity, the Captain was not, though the way she looked at her made her wonder. Was it simply her attempt to give Seven direction in the art of seduction? If so, she had been a more than successful instructor. _Her pupils dilated like they do when she has been consuming synthehol_ Seven noted. _Though I did not smell any on her breath. _Seven knew there were other reasons one's pupils may dilate, but they didn't seem to make sense in this situation. When she stepped into her alcove, she was for the first time in a long time very happy she would not have to fall asleep on her own. She doubted she would be able to complete the task.


	8. Chapter 8

Seven walked quickly down the corridor to Sam's quarters. She would have preferred to beam there directly, considering the stares she got from passing crewmen. She wore a sleeveless red silk dress, very low cut, and black heels which had taken her an hour to figure out how to walk in. Her hair fell loosely around her shoulders and curled at the ends. She used some of her replicator rations to acquire her own vial of sandalwood oil, which she dabbed behind each of her ears and in her cleavage, as she had seen a woman do in a film she once watched on the Holodeck. As she approached the door, she took a deep breath and signaled her arrival.

Sam granted her entrance, and when she saw Seven, she stopped dead in her tracks, halfway between the living room and dining area.

"Wow," she whispered, then looked down at her own, much more casual ensemble. "If I had known you were going to dress up, I would have done something different. You look stunning."

"Thank you," Seven smiled. "You always look lovely."

Sam blushed, then stepped close to Seven, where she greeted her with a soft kiss on the cheek. Seven closed her eyes, but was not yet ready to reciprocate.

"I've got some hors devours for us," Sam led her to the table, where she had put out a spread of various crackers and a leola-chickpea spread, similar to a hummus.

"This looks appetizing," Seven nodded. "Would you care to try some oysters as well?"

Sam scrunched up her nose.

"Oysters? I don't particularly care for them. Too slimy."

Seven's nerves kicked in a little more. Perhaps her plans would not work.

"Very well," she sighed. "This is more than acceptable."

They sat at the table for a while, exchanging few words as they ate. Once they were finished with the hors devours, Sam presented a rack of lamb with fingerling potatoes. The two continued to eat in practical silence.

"You're very quiet tonight," Sam finally mentioned.

"I apologize," Seven replied. "I am feeling somewhat…apprehensive. I have never been on a date this private before."

"Don't worry," Sam tried to soothe her. "The pressure's off. You should know by now I'm crazy about you."

Seven swallowed. "That is exactly what makes me apprehensive."

Sam's smile faded a little. "Are you not sure how you feel about me?"

Seven felt a tinge of guilt, a rare emotion for her.

"I am quite fond of you as well," she told her, smiling as much as she could.

"Good," Sam laughed lightly. "You see? Let's not worry about what may or may not happen today, or tomorrow. Let's just enjoy each other's company now. Does that sound okay?"

Seven nodded. She continued to consume the carnivorous material in front of her, until both of their plates were empty.

Once they discarded their plates in the replicator, the women situated themselves on a sofa in the living room. Seven's legs shook slightly. She had never been one to fidget, but the uncertainty of the evening was making her feel unlike herself in a number of ways. Sam noticed the tremble and hesitantly put a hand on her knee. Seven stopped shaking and looked down at the hand.

"It's alright," Sam whispered.

Seven looked at her, trying to focus on how much they had enjoyed spending time together over the past several weeks. She reached out and touched Sam's cheek before running her fingers through some of her hair. She was attempting to conjure the same sensation she had felt yesterday with the Captain, however, it was not returning. She kept her hand in Sam's hair, gently massaging her scalp, but turned away. Sam leaned forward, into Seven's neck, and softly nuzzled her. She very lightly touched her lips to the skin above her carotid artery, feeling the quickness of her pulse. Seven took a deep breath, but still did not feel the tingling, or the wetness, nothing.

Suddenly, Sam pulled back and sneezed. Seven felt horrible for feeling momentarily relieved.

"Ah, I'm sorry," Sam sniffled. "That's embarrassing."

"Do not be ashamed," Seven whispered.

Sam reached for her hand. Seven took it, but still could not make eye contact with the other woman. Sam began to lean forward again when she was hit with another sneeze, followed by another.

"I can't believe this," Sam laughed nervously. "Are you…what scent are you wearing?"

"Sandalwood," Seven replied unsteadily.

"It smells very nice, Seven, I just think..." she paused to sneeze again. "I may be allergic."

"Perhaps you should go to Sick Bay," Seven urged, feeling just as bad for causing this reaction as she did for not feeling sexually excited by Sam's caresses.

"No," Sam insisted. "I'll be fine, I just…" She continued to sneeze until she was forced to stand, crossing the room to replicate a tissue.

"I apologize for causing this attack," Seven offered, standing as well. "Perhaps we should attempt this another time."

Sam looked horribly disappointed.

"Oh, I…really don't want you to leave. I'm sure this will pass."

Seven stepped closer to her. Her hands trembled as she put them behind her back.

"Sam, I…I believe I may have made an error in coming here this evening."

Sam appeared to stop breathing for a moment. Seven was about to spring into action and call for the Doctor when the woman finally spoke.

"You do?" she whispered.

"Yes. I feel as if I may have mistaken your kindness….our friendship…for something else," she swallowed. "I do not know how else to explain it, but I feel horrible for leading you to believe otherwise."

"Seven," Sam took a few steps forward, reaching for the blonde's hand. "I don't understand."

"Nor do I. Not entirely. But I am certain that this is not going to proceed further. I hope that you will forgive me. Please," she offered softly, the thinnest layer of moisture beginning to form in her eyes.

Sam appeared to be on the verge of tears as well, though it was hard to distinguish it from her allergic reaction.

"I don't know what happened, but I respect your decision," she responded, more coldly than usual, but still with enough kindness to make Seven feel even worse. "I hope we can continue to spend time together, as friends of course."

Seven nodded.

"Yes, I would like that very much."

"I may need some time to adjust," Sam admitted. "I'll let you know when I'm ready."

"Thank you," Seven whispered again, reaching out for Sam's hand and squeezing it just as she did before she followed the Captain back to her quarters after the episode in the Mess Hall.

Sam stood there for minutes after Seven left, trying to figure out what had transpired, before calling the Doctor to let him know she was on her way to Sick Bay.


	9. Chapter 9

Seven allowed the tears to stream down her cheeks as she made her way back to Cargo Bay Two. She hated for anyone to see her like this, vulnerable and disheveled.

_These emotions are irrelevant,_ she tried to convince herself._ You must resist._

She remembered the Captain's words the night before, the look in her eyes when she told her "You are always welcome." Feeling more human than she had ever imagined she could be, she abruptly halted, turned on her heels, and made her way to the Captain's quarters.

Stalling just outside her door, Seven wiped her cheeks several times, making sure her mascara had not run all over her face, before signaling her presence.

"Come in!" Janeway shouted above the Bach she had been playing for over an hour. She still had a little more than half a decanter full of bourbon sitting on her end table, but at this point, she didn't care who saw it. Her eyes trailed up once again to the visitor standing just inside her door, and this time, her scowl remained. _Does she really not get it? She must have absolutely no clue of the effect she has, or else she's deliberately trying to torture me._ She crossed the room to where Seven stood, looking her up and down, still veiling her desire for the blonde, making it seem as though she was simply assessing her style.

"Well," she smiled, continuing to glare at her through her fogginess. "Don't you look beautiful, as always."

"Captain," Seven sniffed. "You have been consuming synthehol. Again. I thought we had an agreement."

It took great pains for Janeway to remain calm. She did not want to snap at her. She was not drunk enough to make such a mistake again, but just buzzed enough to let her guard down more than she should.

"Did we?" she mused sarcastically. "I seem to recall saying I would try, but I never promised anything."

"I do not believe you have 'tried' hard enough," the former drone stated defiantly.

Janeway stopped circling her, stepping very close to her face, closer than she knew was safe for her right now.

"You don't know how hard I tried," she whispered, her voice threatening to break.

"What is it that makes you feel you cannot handle emotion without consuming this substance?" Seven questioned, trying not to come down on her too harshly.

Janeway continued to look at her. Her lips quivered as she chewed them a little from the inside, refusing to give in.

"Why are you here?" she finally breathed, her voice so low Seven could barely hear her.

"Do not attempt to change the subject," Seven came back, stubbornly.

"We're in my quarters. I can change the subject to whatever I damn well please," she seethed.

Seven took a deep breath through her nose, nostrils flaring, and she continued to hold back the level of her frustration.

"I wanted to speak with you," she finally admitted.

"Really? Why? Was Ensign Wildman's company not enough for you?" Janeway knew she was out of line, but she could not seem to slow the degree of displeasure she was revealing.

"You are correct," Seven sighed, bitterness still painting her tone. "It was not, as you put it, 'enough.' Unfortunately."

Janeway took a step back. She had not expected to hear that.

"Oh?" she managed.

"I attempted to use the enhancements we discussed. Oysters, sandalwood, but she found neither appealing. She made her own attempts, but I was unable to achieve any level of physical desire."

Janeway ran her fingers through her own hair, trying to wrap her mind around these developments, wanting to know every detail of just how Samantha tried to seduce her, but somehow managing to curtail her curiosity.

"I'm sorry things didn't work out," Janeway whispered, finally needing to seat herself on the couch near her window.

"I am not," Seven responded.

Janeway was glad she was sitting for this. She felt one unexpected blow after the other, shaking her to her core.

"You're not?"

"No. I have realized my attempts at romance were misguided. I did not allow myself the proper amount of time to establish what I really wanted."

"I see," Janeway sighed. "And now?"

"Now…I am still uncertain in some respects, and at the same time, I have never been more certain about anything since I was separated from the Collective."

Janeway swallowed. She continued to smooth her hair back over her scalp, almost compulsively, before she began tracing the fibers in the cushion of her sofa. Her focus on them was so fixed, she did not immediately feel Seven's hand on hers. When she did, she stopped her movements. It took a significant amount of effort to keep breathing as she slowly raised her dark blue eyes to meet the blonde's.

"Seven…what are you doing…" she whispered.

"Captain…I believe I understand why you have been unsettled as of late."

"You do?"

"Yes. It is the same reason I was unable to continue my relationship with Sam. I have discovered…you and I…have developed an attachment that goes beyond what we initially intended."

Janeway felt like all the air in the room had been sucked out. She couldn't even think, let alone respond coherently.

"You…feel…what…exactly?"

"I believe…" Seven began, then paused, correcting herself. "I know…I have begun to experience romantic feelings for you."

Janeway closed her eyes. _This isn't happening. You've passed out drunk in your chair._

"You don't mean that," Janeway asserted, still with her eyes shut.

"I do."

_Stop this, Katie_ she told herself. _This cannot happen_.

"Seven, I can't. You know that."

"What I know is that you believe you are unable to enter into a romantic relationship with me, or any member of your crew, because you are Captain. That is beside the point. What I do not know for certain is whether or not you return my sentiments."

"It's not beside the point, because it can't happen," Janeway responded, still keeping her eyes shut. "What good would it do to admit anything?"

"It would do a great deal of good," Seven argued. "Captain, I had begun to believe I would never experience these emotions, never experience sexual attraction or arousal, and now I know that it is possible. As you have stated before, we may be stuck in the Delta Quadrant for the rest of our lives. Whether or not that is the case, enough time has passed that I am sure Starfleet would be willing to make an exception for two people who found they had a connection they simply could not ignore."

_Don't look at her_, Janeway struggled. _If you don't look at her and don't respond, then nothing can…_ She felt the fingers sitting atop her left hand begin to move, very gently rubbing her skin.

"Did you say…" she began, against all of her better judgment. "Did you say you were…aroused? When…"

"Yesterday, when we were listening to Bach and indulging in other stimulating activities."

"Those were all _meant_ to make you feel stimulated," Janeway continued to argue. "It had nothing to do with me."

"That was not the only time," Seven admitted.

"What?"

"The night of Lieutenants Paris and Torres' engagement party, after you left and I came after you….when I caught your arm to prevent you from falling…and you…touched me…I…"

Seven's breath became labored. She continued to trace her fingers over Janeway's knuckles teasingly, though Janeway was sure she did not realize just how tantalizing the action was.

"You became… aroused?"

"Yes, Captain."

"And by that, you mean…" Janeway did not want to come off as patronizing, but she wanted to be sure Seven understood what she was saying.

"I…experienced a tingling sensation that traveled through my lower abdomen, an almost painful, yet undeniably pleasurable yearning…and then…" She paused.

"Go on," Janeway whispered, unable to stop herself.

"And then….yesterday…I became…wet."

Janeway clenched. She shivered, her head falling forward. She could not longer hold it up.

She felt Seven's fingers on her chin, slowly lifting it. Part of her felt as if she were no longer in control of her movements, but somewhere deep inside the voice that had been holding her back silenced itself, and she knew that she was making a choice, right then and there, not to resist.

"Seven…"

"Please…"

Janeway leaned forward and met Seven's lips. Her mouth was warm and wet, and her lips felt even larger than they looked beneath her own. They moved smoothly, gracefully, sucking on her bottom lip before trading it for the top. Janeway reached up with her hand, smoothing the soft, velvety cheek before her, trailing it down to her neck, then into her blonde locks as she continued to let herself go. She gently bit down on Seven's very generous lower lip before sliding her tongue across it. Seven reacted by shifting closer and meeting her tongue with her own, pushing it inside Janeway's mouth effortlessly, as if she had done this a million times. Janeway heard herself moan, and then pulled away.

"This isn't…" she panted. "We can't…"

"You use that word far too frequently," Seven whispered, brushing her nose against Janeway's. "For someone as strong-willed and determined as yourself."

Seven ran her fingers through the Captain's auburn hair, stopping at her ear, where she played with her lobe. Janeway felt goosebumps immediately run up and down her neck and arm. She closed her eyes again and leaned into Seven's touch before grabbing her hand and kissing her pulse, then trailing kisses up her forearm, into her elbow, all the while shaking her head as if to protest. Seven moved even closer, practically sitting in Janeway's lap, wrapping her free arm around her waist and holding her tight. Janeway let go of the other arm and returned the embrace, for the first time allowing herself to do what she had wanted to so many times, in so many instances where she had been proud of the ex-Borg, or enchanted. Seven ran her fingers over Janeway's back, and Janeway grabbed onto her shoulders, pushing her away again.

"Please," Janeway insisted. "I don't know how to say no to you anymore. I need you to…"

"To what?" Seven whispered. "Deny this? I refuse. You can throw me in the Brig if you wish, however, I will not pretend that you and I are not…"

Janeway stopped her again with a kiss, drawing her tongue into her mouth again, tasting her sweetness. Seven finally pushed Janeway back against the couch, and Janeway slid down, allowing Seven to position herself on top of her. She straddled the Captain's legs, allowing her dress to rise up over her thighs, revealing her very smooth, muscular legs. Janeway continued to kiss her as she ran her hands over the thighs, feeling the metal of several Borg implants still protruding through her skin. Seven shook when her fingers grazed these areas.

"Does that hurt?" Janeway whispered gravelly.

The blonde shook her head. "They are just…more sensitive."

Seven sat up straight for a moment and locked eyes with the woman beneath her, who still looked conflicted. She reached behind her back and unzipped the dress halfway before pulling it over her head, revealing black, silk lingerie that held her breasts perfectly. Janeway's skin glowed red as she looked up at her, eyes full of unmistakable longing.

"Please…" Seven whispered as she leaned down once again, tracing the Captain's lips with her thumb. "Tell me that you wish to proceed."

Her directness only increased the aching Janeway already felt between her legs. She kissed the blonde again, wrapping her arms behind her and feeling the naked skin of her back. She finally brought her lips to Seven's ear.

"Yes," was all she could manage.

"Yes what?" Seven countered.

"Yes. Proceed," Janeway shook.

"As you wish, Captain," Seven whispered, grabbing her chin again as she kissed her fiercely and shifted one of her legs to settle between Janeway's thighs. Janeway dug her nails into Seven's back.

"Kathryn," she breathed heavily.

"What?" Seven asked, barely able to make out what Janeway was saying through their increasingly erratic kisses.

"Kathryn. Call me Kathryn."

Seven swallowed.

"Kathryn," she repeated.

Kathryn desperately needed more pressure between her legs. She pushed her hips forward into Seven's knee. She was sure the blonde would be able to feel her wetness through her trousers.

Seven gasped, reaching down between them, helping Kathryn un-tuck her grey tunic and lift it over her head before tossing it to the floor. Seven stared down at her smaller, though beautifully round breasts, concealed by a gray cotton bra. Hesitantly, she placed two fingers just along the edge of the cup, tracing her skin before closing her eyes and squeezing. Kathryn gasped.

Seven bent down and licked along the same path her fingers had traveled. Janeway moaned sensuously, all the while grinding against Seven's leg. She reached up and cupped Seven's ass with the palms of her hands, returning the squeeze, kneading her cheeks and pulling her down against her own thigh. Seven shot up again at the sensation.

"Ah," she breathed sharply.

"Good?" Kathryn whispered.

"Yes," Seven replied hazily. She reached again behind her back and undid her lingerie, letting it fall from her shoulders. Janeway was sure her mouth hung open as she looked up at the deliciously human form, perfectly pink nipples puckered and begging to be licked, sucked, nibbled. For the first time, Seven appeared slightly self-conscious. Janeway smiled, finally, tracing her hands up Seven's abdomen before wrapping firmly around her waist.

"You are…so gorgeous. I am...words don't even…" she still couldn't form a coherent sentence. Seven smiled down at her sweetly, understanding enough to feel at ease once again. She hovered over the older woman, who reached up and grabbed one of her breasts before bringing it to her mouth. She sucked as much of it as she could between her lips, circling her tongue around the nipple before focusing the pressure there. Harder and harder she sucked, trading one for the other, back and forth, as Seven's cries resounded amidst the classical music.

"Captain…" Seven finally collapsed on her. She whispered into the Captain's ear. "Kathryn…I need… your touch…elsewhere."

"Where?" Janeway teased, kissing her shoulder, very gently tracing patterns on her back.

"Here," she said, pulling Kathryn's hand between them, then down between her legs. Kathryn tensed as she felt the moisture through her black undergarments. She carefully, very slowly, fitted her entire hand over the wet area, over her panties, gently squeezing. Seven shook and continued to hold on for dear life.

Seven moaned into her ear. "Please…"

Janeway sat up suddenly, keeping hold of Seven, but bringing them to a position where she was sitting and Seven was still straddling her, legs wrapped behind her waist. She brought Seven's hand, the one with the implants, to her mouth and kissed it before looking into her pale blue eyes.

"Seven…I wasn't lying when I said I'd never done this before," she whispered. "Are you sure…?"

"I am," Seven panted. "Please. Continue."

"Because… we can wait…" Janeway offered, though she hoped with all that was dear to her in the universe that Seven would not want to wait.

"I have waited long enough," Seven trembled. "I wish to experience… this… with someone that I…"

Janeway swallowed, holding her closer, drawing in breath while holding her gaze steadily, tenderly.

"Someone that you…?"

"Love," Seven stated firmly.

Kathryn felt her heart beating in her ears. She pulled Seven into another kiss, lapping at her lips, holding her face and caressing every inch of it, from the optical implant above her left eye to the dimple in her chin. She pulled back and leaned against her, cheek against cheek.

Seven kissed her back, almost ferociously, as if she was afraid Kathryn would change her mind if she did not convince her how ready she was. When she pulled back again, her blue eyes pierced through Janeway's remaining inhibitions.

"Proceed," she demanded.

Janeway only hesitated for a moment before she rose to her feet. Seven looked up at her, panic stricken, until Kathryn reached out her hand, offering it to her, the faintest hint of a smile finally gracing her face. Seven returned the smile and took her hand. Kathryn led them into the bedroom, where she again held the blonde in her arms, kissing her neck, her shoulders, everywhere she could, before lowering her gently onto the bed.

"I want you to be comfortable," she whispered down to Seven as she knelt between her legs. The former Borg unexpectedly reached up and grabbed Kathryn's belt, undoing it quickly before helping her slide the pants down her legs and onto the floor, leaving Kathryn only in her bra and underwear. Seven reached for her bra, attempting to even the score, and Janeway helped release the clasp, tossing the garment behind her before bringing her skin flush with Seven's. The warmth of their abdomen's touching was almost too much to handle all at once. Janeway arched her back, nuzzling into the blonde's hair as she continued to kiss her ear.

"Are you? Comfortable?"

She felt Seven nod beneath her as she smoothed her hands down Kathryn's spine, tracing her vertebra with her nails, stimulating more goose bumps.

"Such an…interesting sensation," Seven breathed slowly, looking up into Kathryn's eyes.

"It's what you do to me," Kathryn whispered back. "I can't tell you how many times that's happened…even when you weren't touching me…"

"I am…thankful…to have the opportunity to see them….feel this…." She continued to trace the goose bumps with her fingers, and then slowly trailed her fingers to the front of the Captain's body. She palmed her breasts before bringing her fingers to the nipples and pinching them harder.

"Fuck," Kathryn sighed, arching again.

"Kathryn? Are you…."

"Yes…good…so good," she assured her by sealing their lips together, diving back in with her tongue, indulging as deeply as she had wanted to for months. _Years_, if she were really being honest.

Seven continued down with her fingers, over Kathryn's smooth abdomen, noting the short bursts of laughter and sharp breath that area seemed to evoke from the woman above her. She attempted to reach for the Captain's panties, when the older woman gently grabbed her wrists and pushed her arms back onto the bed.

"Not so fast," Kathryn whispered.

"I feel that I can no longer wait," Seven panted.

"Soon," Kathryn pleaded. "First…please…let me…"

She brought her hands to the waistband of Seven's black, silk undergarments and locked eyes with the woman, asking her for permission. Seven finally understood, and nodded. Janeway took a deep breath and slowly pulled them down before discarding them. She looked down at the blonde curls, glistening with sweat and arousal, ready to be explored. She softly traced her fingers through the hair, and Seven's hips bucked slightly at the contact. Janeway smiled again before slipping her hand between Seven's thighs and coaxing them further apart, allowing her access. Her scent met Janeway's nostrils, undeniably distinct, human, female. She leaned down to get a better look and felt Seven shift beneath her.

"Are you alright?" she looked up at her.

"I have never felt this level of…vulnerability…"

"It's okay," Janeway whispered, running her fingers over her thighs, then her waist as she made her way back up to Seven's face. "Neither have I."

Seven kissed her again, softly, briefly, before reaching down again to the Captain's cotton briefs. This time, Janeway let her slide them off, allowed her to make things equal between them. Seven's fingers found their way through the hair, to the warm, wet folds. Janeway hissed, arching into her again and Seven slid her fingers through the moisture. Kathryn reciprocated the motion on Seven, who held tightly to the back of Kathryn's head, keeping their lips sealed and eyes locked as she felt her body being explored. Janeway gently rubbed the hard, round apex of Seven's arousal, and the blonde lost all ability to control her limbs. She flailed, letting go of Janeway's mound, grabbing on to the sheets on either side of her. Kathryn straddled one of Seven's legs, bringing her wetness into full contact with her skin, as she continued to rub Seven where she needed it most.

"Kat…" Seven breathed in a pitch higher than Janeway had ever heard. "Kathryn. Oh...my…"

"You are so beautiful," Kathryn whispered into her ear. "So…everything…"

She finally pressed one finger inside. Seven's hips again bucked upwards, into her hand, and Kathryn responded by pushing one more finger into her. Seven finally closed her eyes, head falling back further as she rose to meet Kathryn's movements, sliding in and out of her soaking wet core. Seven's nipples became harder, and Janeway bent down to drag her teeth against them, followed by her tongue, as she continued to thrust softly inside. Seven's grip on her shoulders became stronger, her nails undoubtedly creating ridges in the Captain's skin. Janeway slowly drew her fingers out of her cunt and used the excessive wetness to smooth her fingers over her clitoris again, rubbing faster, faster, until Seven's head shook back and forth, her blue eyes opening to meet Kathryn's as she cried out and came for the first time.

Seven continued to breathe heavily as Janeway removed her hand, kissing the drops of sweat trailing down the blonde's cheeks, before nestling in next to her, keeping one arm wrapped around her waist. They lay there in silence for several minutes, Seven finally reciprocating the embrace once she could regain control of her movements. Janeway looked up into her eyes again and read the most exquisite warmth there, a warmth she had tried to help the woman cultivate since she'd come into her life.

"How do you feel?" Janeway asked, running her fingers through the blonde's hair.

"I do not believe there are sufficient words for how I feel," Seven whispered. "Perhaps…satisfied…or…alive."

"Those are a good start," Kathryn smiled.

"How you do you feel, Kathryn?" Seven asked, still adapting to using her first name.

"I feel…thankful. Honored. Blessed," she kissed the woman on her nose. Seven's cheeks grew rosy at the gesture.

"I cannot imagine having experienced this with another individual," Seven noted.

"Me either," Janeway agreed. "Nor do I want to."

Seven raised an eyebrow.

"Do I understand that you wish to become exclusive?"

Janeway took a deep breath.

"That's a question that usually comes along a bit further into one's relationship but…it seems we've skipped a few steps already," she swallowed. Then she looked back into the pale blue eyes before her, still full of so much uncertainty, needing guidance and compassion as she tried to make sense of everything that was happening. "To be honest…" she continued, "I've always been a one…person…kind of girl. I can't imagine being with more than one partner at a time. I realize others can do it and be perfectly happy, but…"

"I do not wish that either," Seven interrupted her. "I respect Sam's decision to be polyamorous, but I do not believe I would be able to experience this level of emotion towards more than one individual, that individual being you."

Janeway grinned from ear to ear. "In that case…yes…I believe that would make us, 'exclusive,' as you put it."

Seven pulled Kathryn tighter against her.

"That is most acceptable."

Janeway laughed softly, caressing Seven's shoulders, trying to live in the moment and stop her mind from running through everything being in a relationship with Seven might entail, from the reactions of the crew if and when they found out, to how those at Starfleet who knew her before would feel about her dating a woman, not to mention a former Borg drone.

"Kathryn?"

"Yes, Seven."

"I do not think we should tell the crew immediately."

Janeway's eyebrows rose.

"Oh?" she questioned, feeling like Seven had read her mind, though she couldn't disagree with the sentiment.

"Perhaps in time they will be able to adapt to the situation. However, for the time being, I believe it would be beneficial…to you and I…to remain undetected. This way, we will be able to continue our activities without having to deal with other people's opinions regarding the matter, while remaining relatively…undisturbed."

Janeway smirked.

"Are you saying," she whispered, tracing her fingers down the blonde's arm, "you want me all to yourself?"

Seven's eyebrow rose.

"That is…not exactly what I…." she smiled as Janeway kissed her shoulder, then her neck, up to the soft space behind her ear.

"I know what you meant," Kathryn whispered. "And I agree."

Seven sighed, leaning in to the kisses. "Understood."

"Yes," Kathryn continued to kiss. "But still…you can have me all to yourself…for as long as you want…"

Seven wrapped her legs around the other woman and used her strength to reposition them, so that she was sitting on top. The blonde's wetness dripped down and tickled Janeway's abdomen, and her breath caught at the sensation. Seven leaned down, mimicking the move where Janeway had pinned her arms to the bed. Janeway swallowed. Seven brought her lips to her ear and let her breath tickle the fine hairs there for a moment before she spoke.

Seven whispered. "I wish to reciprocate. Now."

Janeway felt her wetness dripping down her leg again, egged on by Seven's forceful, yet undeniably sweet insistence.

"As you wish," she smiled up at her, ready to allow Seven to further destroy the barriers she had somehow managed to let crumble between them.

Seven returned the smile, though her eyes carried a more serious, driven expression. She positioned herself as Kathryn had, straddling one of the older woman's thighs, before leaning down and kissing her just barely, more with her breath than anything else, lips softly touching before she teasingly retreated. Janeway couldn't take it. She grabbed Seven's face and lavished her lips with full, deep kisses. Seven returned them, all the while trailing her fingers over Kathryn's arms, her chest. She stole a look down between them and reached for her breasts once again, squeezing them as she rode her leg, dragging her wetness across her skin. Janeway shuddered, needing to be touched, needing to finally give up control to someone she trusted would help her find it again.

Seven slid down her body, stopping to plant warm, wet licks along each of her breasts, over her stomach, until she reached the auburn curls at the meeting of her thighs. She ran her fingers through them, letting her warm breath mix with the aroma. She continued to stare into the pink folds, gently teasing them with her finger, running it along the length of Kathryn's labia, gathering some of the moisture, before looking up into her dark blue eyes. She had never seen Janeway so completely undone. She looked back at her finger, closed her eyes and put it in her mouth, sucking in the moisture, tasting it, savoring it. Janeway tried to study her face even as she felt she was about to be set on fire, trying to decipher what the blonde was thinking.

"Seven?" Janeway whispered.

"It is…unique," Seven breathed heavily, her eyes still closed.

"Is that good?" Janeway asked, nervously.

Seven looked back up at her and said nothing, but the playful gleam in her eyes and the curve of her lips said enough. Slowly, she lowered her gaze again, and let her tongue slide against Kathryn's wetness, dragging it from clitoris, to core, to perineum, again and again. Janeway's mouth hung open as she looked down and watched the beautiful blonde lick her, unable to keep her hips for shaking, rising off the bed, deeper into Seven's mouth. Her gasps became so shallow, she was afraid for a moment she would hyperventilate. Seven reached up and grabbed one of her hands, holding it to steady her as she used her other hand to spread her lips further apart. Adapting to what seemed to please Kathryn most, Seven focused her attention on the small, hard nub, growing redder every moment. She sped the motion of her tongue to a near impossible speed, and Janeway squeezed her hand.

"God yes…"

She felt Seven moan lightly into her vulva as she worshipped it, the vibrations shooting straight through her. She released her grip on Seven's hand and instead dug her fingers into the blonde's hair, where she gently massaged, helping her stay focused, connected, even as she felt like she was separating via some sort of gravitational eddy. Seven flicked her tongue over her clit several more times before she sucked down, and then, to Janeway's further undoing, slipped two fingers inside and curled them. Janeway let go of her hair, arched her back and came.

Once the reverberations ceased, allowing her to return to some sense of consciousness, she felt Seven press against her side, her face close to hers again. She placed a very soft kiss along Kathryn's jaw line before burying her face in the nook of her neck. Janeway wrapped her arms around her as she continued to catch her breath.

"Well…" she sighed. "You certainly aren't passive."

She marveled at the softest hint of laughter she heard coming from Seven's throat, even as she did her best to keep it in check. Janeway moved to lay on her side so that she could face the woman next to her.

"How did you…?"

"Research," Seven stated. "You said you needed time to brush up on relevant material. I decided it would be in my best interest to do the same."

Janeway smirked.

"You never cease to amaze me," she kissed her. Seven blushed.

"I take it my attempts were sufficient?"

"Sufficient!" Janeway gaped. "I haven't…well, let's just say, no one has been able to make me feel that that way in…never."

Seven's eyebrow rose.

"Trust me," she laughed. "There's something to be said for Borg 'perfection'."

"But I am no longer Borg," Seven teased. "No longer perfect."

Janeway gripped Seven's shoulder, firmly but lovingly, and looked her dead in the eye.

"You are you," she whispered. "And that's perfect. To me."

Seven kissed her, and they continued to hold each other until they fell asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

Janeway stirred first, or so she thought. She felt the blonde's arms wrapped tightly around her, spooning her from behind. Part of her never wanted to move from that position, still afraid she'd wake up and it would all have been a crazy dream. When she turned to face Seven, she did not expect to see her blue eyes wide open and staring back.

"Good morning," Seven stated.

"Good morning," Janeway yawned, covering her mouth. "How long have you been awake?"

"Since approximately ten minutes after we originally fell asleep," she admitted. "I am unaccustomed to 'sleeping' in a bed."

"I see," Janeway swallowed. _That may present a challenge_.

"Though I have no doubt I will adapt. In time," Seven clarified, pulling her closer.

Janeway smiled. She kissed Seven, happy to see her morning breath did not cause the blonde to go running. On the contrary, Seven kissed her back fervently, as if she had been waiting all night for her to wake up. She traced Kathryn's lips with her tongue, running one hand over the curve of her hip, relishing in the goose bumps that appeared again. Kathryn traced her fingers down the blonde's body as Seven continued to tease her, gently stroking the space just above her pelvic bone. Janeway took hold of Seven's cheeks and pulled her closer.

"I need to taste you," she insisted, her voice already shaking.

Seven's breath caught as Janeway quickly made her way beneath the sheets. She briefly paid tribute to Seven's thighs before giving in. Seven spread her legs this time, granting as much access as was needed, wrapping her long limbs behind Kathryn's shoulders. Janeway smiled at her eagerness. She buried her face amidst the curls, so wet and ready, before driving her tongue between slippery pink lips. She thrust it inside, tasting her warm, sweet earthiness. Seven squeezed with her legs, hips bucking against Janeway's mouth as she held her in place.

"Capt...Kathryn…" she moaned.

Janeway smiled against her clit, more than a little turned on by the near mistake.

"You can call me Captain," she whispered huskily, reaching up to grab her hand.

"Captain…" Seven shivered.

Janeway licked her until her whole body shook, and she called her name once again as she released. The Captain licked her lips and returned to Seven's face, where she allowed the blonde to taste herself. Seven firmly grabbed Kathryn's mound and hungrily lapped up the liquid from her chin, a move that shocked Janeway so much she felt herself begin to throb, when suddenly they were interrupted.

"Tuvok to the Captain," the Chief Security Officer's voice came through her combadge on the nightstand.

They both paused, collapsing against one another, but refusing to let go. Janeway lazily reached out for the badge.

"Go ahead," she made every attempt to steady her voice.

"You are needed on the Bridge. We are approaching a nebula with elevated levels of…"

"I'll be there in five. Brief me then. Janeway out." She hated to cut him off, but she needed time to make herself presentable.

"I should go to Astrometrics," Seven suggested.

"No," Janeway responded firmly, noting the exhaustion in Seven's eyes, despite her seemingly unquenchable sex drive. "You need to regenerate."

"I do not yet require…"

"Seven," Janeway at first gave her a look that meant business, then softened, giving her another irresistible peck on the lips. "I insist."

"Very well," Seven smirked. "But I expect to be informed when I am needed."

"Yes ma'am," Janeway smiled.

Seven looked around for a few moments, considering her options. She only had her clothing from the night before, the red dress and heels. If strolling through the halls on the way to her date with Sam had been mortifying, she could only imagine what walking back to the Cargo Bay after sleeping in the Captain's quarters would be like.

"Janeway to the Transporter Room," Janeway grabbed her hand and held it tightly. "Lock on to Seven of Nine's bio-signature and beam her directly to Cargo Bay Two."

Seven leaned in for one last kiss before her structure faded, leaving Janeway alone in bed. She sighed, feeling the warm space where Seven lay just moments ago, thanking the universe once again before she prepared for duty.


	11. Chapter 11

Seven was glad the Cargo Bay had been empty when she arrived, still naked and sticky from their recent activities. Janeway had not considered someone might be checking into storage compartments or doing some other kind of work when she beamed her in. They would need to come up with a more efficient and carefully considered plan for future sleepovers.

After locking herself in and freshening up via her newly installed sonic shower, she changed back into her red bio-suit and began to punch in the regeneration sequence when someone signaled at the door. Sighing, she permitted their entrance. She turned around just as Samantha Wildman stepped inside.

"I came by last night…after you left," Sam spoke, her voice very low. "Wanted to make sure you were alright after I got the Doc to give me an analgesic, but….you weren't here."

Seven's cheeks burned red.

"Sam, I…"

"Listen, you don't owe me any explanation," Sam cut her off, though she kept calm. "It's fine. I'll be fine. I guess I'd just be able to move on a little easier if you told me the truth."

Seven swallowed. She became flustered, looking anywhere but into Sam's eyes, feeling guilty though she knew she should not. Had she continued to date Sam despite her lack of romantic feelings, it would not have been fair to either of them. Still, as much as she wanted to help her now, she knew she could not betray Kathryn's trust.

"I am…unable to give you the details," she tried to be as vague as possible.

"But you are seeing someone else?" Sam asked, keeping her tears in check.

Seven took a deep breath before responding.

"Yes."

The Ensign nodded slowly, but she did not cry. Instead, she looked up at Seven again and smiled sadly.

"Well…whoever it is, I just hope they realize how lucky they are."

Seven nodded back.

"I'll see you around, Seven."

"Sam…"

Sam turned back for a moment.

"Thank you," Seven continued.

Once she left, Seven's mind raced with what ifs. _What if Sam knows the other person is Kathryn? Would she tell anyone else? No_, she shook her head. Sam may have been disappointed, but she cared about her. She knew that in time, they would be able to go back to being friends.

Beyond exhausted now and lost deep in thought, Seven hadn't heard the doors swoosh open again, hadn't realized someone else had entered until she felt familiar hands wrapping around her torso. Kathryn ran her fingers over the bio-suit, closing her eyes, relishing in the feeling of the fibers against her skin. Seven leaned back against her.

"The nebula?" Seven inquired.

"False alarm," Janeway whispered, kissing her ear. "Can you believe the nerve?"

She kept her arms loosely around Seven's waist as the woman turned to face her.

"Thought I'd come see if you were following orders," Janeway continued. "My suspicions were correct."

"I was just about to begin my cycle," Seven insisted. "However, I was visited by another guest before your arrival."

"Oh?"

"Yes. Samantha Wildman."

Janeway gulped.

"Does she…?"

"I did not tell her about our relationship, though she does know that I am seeing someone else. She was already aware that I did not return to the Cargo Bay last night."

Janeway sighed.

"It's only a matter of time before people figure it out. Someone will see you leaving my quarters, or note the look on our faces while we're eating in the Mess Hall. The closer we become, the harder it's going to be to hide this."

Seven raised her eyebrow, stepping back.

"Are you having 'second thoughts?'" Seven asked, painfully.

Janeway pulled her tighter.

"Computer, seal Cargo Bay doors," she directed, then whispered. "No, Seven. I'm not having 'second thoughts,' and I'm not going to. I'm afraid you're stuck with me," she smirked.

Seven, looking relieved, relaxed into her touch and simply smiled back.

"Last night," Janeway continued. "I realize you told me something very important, and I never got a chance…or rather, didn't take the chance…to respond."

She traced her finger over Seven's ocular implant. Seven shivered, closing her eyes at the sensitivity.

"When you said you wanted your first time to be with someone you love, I didn't get a chance to tell you…" she swallowed, stroking the blonde's cheek. Seven opened her eyes, demanding she continue.

"I love you too, Seven," Janeway whispered. "I don't know exactly when it turned into this, but from day one, I've loved you. I may not have all the answers as to how this is going to work, but…we'll make it work, somehow."

Seven brought their lips together, knowing Janeway meant every word. Never had she believed she would feel this safe with another human.

"Okay," Janeway pulled back. "Regenerate."

Seven smirked as she stepped into the alcove. Kathryn leaned against the metal, and Seven gave her one last kiss before she closed her eyes, knowing the Captain would be there when she woke up.


	12. Epilogue

_Three Years Later_

Seven stood on the balcony overlooking the Cape. She closed her eyes as she leaned against the railing, inhaling deeply as the ocean offered its salty signature to her olfactory glands. The breeze blew her blonde locks behind her, and she relished in the warmth from the setting sun as it gently tanned her shoulders. Moments later, she felt Kathryn's arms around her waist, pressing firmly against her. She had become so accustomed to this move, it never seemed to throw her off guard. Instead, she immediately settled into the familiar hold.

"What do you think?" Janeway whispered in her ear, knowing the answer.

"It is…mesmerizing."

"It certainly is."

The blonde nuzzled her face against Kathryn's neck before kissing her cheek, tasting the faintest hint of salt leftover from the breeze.

"We received a message from the Paris-Torres clan," Janeway continued. "Came through just now."

Seven's eyebrow rose.

"What did it say?"

Janeway cleared her throat before reciting from memory. "'Happy Three Year Anniversary. Did you really think we didn't know? Enjoy your much deserved vacation! Love Tom, Belanna, and Miral.'"

Seven turned around, wide-eyed and alarmed.

"We did not inform anyone of our relationship until after Voyager returned to earth. Approximately one year ago."

Janeway smirked.

"Like I told you. People figured it out."

Seven huffed. "We used extreme precaution."

"Come on, Seven," Janeway tried not to laugh too hard. "After the number of 'classified' early morning transports I ordered from my quarters to the Cargo Bay, even the most loyal of Ensigns was bound to talk."

Seven rolled her eyes.

"Not to mention the unfortunate incident when transporters went offline. I am certain I was detected then."

Janeway continued to grin. "That black negligee might have been a giveaway."

Seven blushed and attempted to turn away from her, but Kathryn grabbed her playfully and kissed her lips, to which Seven softened and eventually surrendered.

"Now everyone knows," Seven sighed, then smiled. "I do not mind."

Janeway swallowed.

"You were incredibly brave during the Starfleet debriefing."

Seven nodded.

"I would not have been as brave had you not been by my side."

Janeway kissed her on the forehead.

"Always," she whispered. "Now, are you ready to try your first _authentic _New Englandoysters? Because I'm having them sent up."

Seven beamed, and the two curled up together on the deck's sofa, waiting for their dinner to be served and the rest of their lives to commence.


End file.
